Courtship of Innocence
by mik321
Summary: This is my take on how Robin and Alice became a couple. It begins after they meet in 7x14.
1. Chapter 1

It's late when Alice and Robin begin their walk back through the Enchanted Forest. A dense fog had crept in after Alice released the troll and it was only getting worse. It had been a very long day and they both were tired, but that didn't stop their conversation. Robin couldn't believe all of the places Alice had been. In fact, it seemed she had been almost everywhere but Storybrooke. Alice kept apologizing for telling all of her stories and not giving Robin a chance to say hers, but she didn't care. It was a breath of fresh air to hear about lands outside of her small town of Storybrooke, USA.

They finally came to a tiny cabin that sat on the edge of a small opening in the woods. It wasn't much to look at. Robin had almost thought it was abandoned until Alice spoke up.

"Well this is home." They came to stop outside, just short of the stairs leading to the porch.

"This is where you live?" Robin asked curiously.

Alice smiled shyly and replied "Yeah. It's not much but with traveling everywhere I never really stayed long enough to care. It never quite felt like home anyway."

Robin could see by Alice's expression that she never really felt happy here, longing for a house and not just a home. Alice quickly put on a small smile and her optimism came through as she continued, "But it's got a bed and fireplace and I can leave any time I want." She ended with a proud smirk.

Robin couldn't help but smile back. She didn't want to leave her new friend. This is the first time in a very long time that she has felt like she did something good. Alice expected nothing of her. She didn't care if Robin was "cool". She didn't care what clothes Robin wore or anything superficial. She could just be herself and that was enough.

"Ok well I better go. My mom is probably wondering where I am."

Alice looked concerned "You're walking home now? But it's so dark out."

The archer smiled at the care in her new friend's voice. "I'll be ok. I actually don't live too far away." This seemed to calm the blonde adventurer so she nodded her head in affirmation.

Robin began walking backwards and with a sly grin she said her goodbyes.

"See ya around tower girl."

"Yeah. See you Nobin", replied Alice, matching her grin.

Alice watches the hooded figure walk off into the foggy darkness of the night. When she disappears into the tree line, Alice turns to head indoors. Once she gets inside her cabin she closes the door and leans back against it with a smile permanently imprinted on her face. She can't remember the last time she didn't feel alone, but tonight...tonight she wasn't. Tonight, on her birthday, she was with Robin. She looks around at her bare surroundings. It won't be like this for long. This is where she wants to make her home. She heads to bed with hopes of seeing her Nobin again soon.

Robin walks up to the small abode she shares with her mother in the forest. She sees a small light illuminating from a tiny window in the front. Taking a deep breath, she prepares for the onslaught of questions from Zelena. She slowly opens the front door. Walking in, she sees a lone candle lit on the wooden table she helped make when her and her mother left Storybrooke for a simpler life. Looking around she doesn't see Zelena. With a small smile, thinking she got away with breaking curfew, she silently closes the door. As soon as the door shuts she's startled.

"Little late isn't it Robin?"

Robin immediately turns around to see Zelena standing with her arms crossed, deep green eyes glaring at her from across the room. Robin grabs her chest and tries to calm her now racing heart as she rests with her back against the door. "Geez mom! You scared the crap out of me."

"Serves you right. Where have you been? I've been up worried all night."

Robin takes her coat off and hangs it on a handmade rack by the front door. "I was helping a friend. Nook's kid, Alice."

Zelena calmed knowing Robin wasn't out getting into trouble to anything too dangerous. She didn't need to know Robin was hell bent on troll hunting.

"I still need to know you're ok."

"Yes, mother", replied Robin, understanding her mother's concern.

"How is she?"

"She's good. I'm tired though. I'm gonna head to bed." Robin gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek and headed to her room. Zelena didn't miss the smirk Robin tried to hide. She felt a happiness come over. Her daughter deserved to find true love. Robin had been so focused on fulfilling her father's legacy she was worried her daughter would go her whole life avoiding love. Zelena blew out the candle and retired to her own bed for the night.

Robin lied awake just a little longer. There was something about Alice. An acceptance. An innocence. A fighting spirit for those who need it. She had to see her again. For tonight, though, she would get some sleep and hope to see those blue eyes in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters or back story. I don't usually write so any reviews and tips would be greatly appreciated!**

Alice woke up the next morning more motivated than she had ever been. She looked over the old hat sitting on a small table resting across the room. The only other piece of furniture in her small house besides her bed.

"Well Mr. Hatter, we have a lot to do today!"

Alice knows she needs to start making her house a home. While she's enjoyed all of her adventures to far away realms, there was always a missing piece. She never felt whole. She was homesick without a home. The tower was the closest to a home she ever really had. Before her father's heart was poisoned, that's where family was. Now both are gone. Well, at least one is gone. She was going to find a way to be with her Papa again.

Over the years she's been back and forth to the cabin so she's managed to pile up a few useful supplies. She finds an old broom that's collecting dust and cobwebs in the corner. "I'll start there," she says. She doesn't know when Robin will come back, but at least she can make the place clean.

A little ways away, Robin is waking up to the sound of birds and a stream of sunshine on her face. It doesn't take her long to remember the events of yesterday. Memories of blue eyes and a crooked smile come racing back in a flash. She's never met anyone quite like Alice. Her outlook on life is refreshing. She's only known her a day and yet, she's now changed forever.

Robin takes her time getting out of bed. As much as she wants to run to the tiny cabin in the woods, she has no idea how this thing works in the Enchanted Forest. Back home, you don't show your interested. You can't just tell someone you like them right away. At least, that's what Robin learned the hard way. But Alice isn't like everyone else. The Enchanted Forest isn't like Storybrooke.

The archer decides she would at least eat breakfast before she determined what to do next. It also helped she took in the aroma of fresh eggs Zelena loved to make in the morning. This was one change she really loved about leaving Storybrooke. Fresh ingredients and a mother who was great at preparing them just right. She figured learning how to make potions makes cooking seem like a breeze.

Walking into the living area she sees her mother plating some eggs and fruit.

"Morning mother."

Zelena turns around with a plate and smile, "Morning Robin. Have a seat and get some breakfast."

Robin sits down at table in the corner of the room and smiles as her mother brings over the plate. Zelena asks, "Any plans for today?"

"Not really. I'll probably stop by Alice's today. See if she needs any help with the cabin." Robin takes a big bite of food, hoping she's not giving away too much. The last thing she needs is her mom asking her about Alice.

"That's nice. I picked some extra berries yesterday. I'll send them with you."

"Thanks mom." Robin replies with a smile. She's mostly happy the conversation seems to be over. She decided she really couldn't wait any longer to see Alice. She finishes up her breakfast and grabs the berries Zelena wrapped up in small basket. She kisses her cheek, grabs her bow and quiver and heads out the door.

Zelena leans back onto the counter with a small smile on her face. Her daughter is smitten. She chuckles and shakes her head because she knows she won't see her daughter again until night fall.

It's about mid-morning when Robin arrives at Alice's. She stands just outside of the clearing. She stops to take in this woman who has already changed her life. Alice is sweeping off the front porch with what looks to be a very old broom. She's smiling and Robin can hear a beautiful hum of a tune she doesn't know but has fallen in love with.

After a few moments, Robin can't stand the distance any longer and walks into the forest clearing so that Alice can see her. It doesn't take long for Alice to hear her coming and look up with a large smile.

"Robin!" she exclaims, letting the broom drop to the ground. She runs out as if she's going to launch into the archer's arms, but she stops just short.

"Hi."

"Hi. I hope I'm not bothering you by stopping by."

"No not at all! I don't get many visitors out here so a beautiful face is a welcome change." Alice smiles while Robin blushes.

Alice notices the basket Robin has, "What's that?"

"Oh! My mom thought you might want some berries to snack on. I kinda told her you were getting settled again."

"That's sweet of her. Oh, I can give her some of the flowers growing in the back!" Robin chuckles at this, "I think she'll like that."

The rest of the day is filled with jokes, teasing and laughing. Robin made Alice a table and some chairs, as well as helped fix up the posts on the porch. Alice spent her time getting as close to Robin as she could. She thinks back on the time in the yellow bug, after the escaped from the mob of angry villagers. Robin told her how she reminded her of why her father was who he was. Robin looked at her in a way she hadn't before. Alice could've sworn she was going to kiss her. Unfortunately her friend, the troll, took that moment to yell and scream.

Since then, all Alice has been thinking of is when Robin will kiss her. Her thoughts are interrupted by the girl who is the star of them.

"It's getting late. I should head home."

Alice is a little disappointed, but when she looks at Robin, she sees the same emotion reflected back. "Will you tell my Papa that I miss him?"

Robin smiles, "Of course. See ya around Tower Girl."

Alice smiles and watches as her crush walks confidently back into the woods. Alice walks back inside, "Well Mr. Hatter, today was a good day."

Robin walks the whole way home with a smile so big it hurts. When she gets home she sees Killian and her mom talking by the gate. They are both smiling and greet her as she walks up.

"Robin, I heard you've been spending time with my daughter," Killian says with a grin.

"Yeah we're friends. Just friends hanging out. Like friends do." Robin stutters out.

Killian shoots a knowing glance at Zelena. He's gotten to know Robin and is happy that she seems to care for his daughter.

"Well I'm glad she has a friend like you." This brought that big smile right back to Robin's face.

"I was actually wonder if you could do something for me...for Alice? Can you bring this letter to her? We don't get to really talk much."

"Yes, of course. I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Thanks, love"

Robin tells the two friends she's tired and heads back into the cabin, trying to hide the excitement that she gets to see Alice again tomorrow.

Back towards the gate Killian and Zelena watch her until she gets inside and then both look knowingly at each other. Killian speaks first, "Young love." Zelena smiles and nods, "Young love."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!**

The next week goes by in a bit of a blur. Robin visited Alice every day. She was so excited to see the letter from her Papa that she insisted her and Robin go to town so she can load up on supplies for writing Killian. While they were there, they picked up a large mirror, some outdoor tools and rope and some kitchen supplies.

Everything seemed to be going ok until their walk home. As always, Robin was listening to Alice speak excitedly about anything and everything that came to mind. She was so focused on her that she almost didn't hear the sound of someone walking in the forest behind them. Robin stopped and turned around,

"Did you hear that?"

"No..." Alice responds, looking at Robin a little unsure.

"I thought I heard someone following us."

Alice looks around, "I don't see anyone."

"It must've been a deer or something." Robin pulls her focus back to Alice. "I'm sorry, you were saying something about a cat with a creepy smile?"

Alice brightens up and begins back on her monologue. Robin follows, but not before looking back one more time.

Robin made sure to arrive early and leave late every day of that week. She still wasn't comfortable with the noise she heard on their way back from town. After the week, though, she assumed any person or thing that would've been following them would've made their presence known by now. So she stopped arriving as early and didn't leave as late. Her mom had asked her to help her build a barn, so they could buy a horse. It would make going to the market much easier and Zelena insisted on Robin learning how to ride. This meant more time back at home and less time with Alice.

Robin was excited, though, because her Aunt Regina said she would give her riding lessons. She was worried what Alice would say when she told her she couldn't visit as much or as long, but Alice was happy she was spending time with her mother. She also made her promise to bring their new horse around so she could meet him or her.

One night, as Robin lay awake in bed with thoughts of crystal blue eyes and dirty blonde hair swimming around, she decided she wanted to show Alice that she's special to her. She didn't want to just buy something because that's not what Alice likes. She remembered in Storybrooke, kids would make bracelets for each other and then swap them. She thought this was perfect! A homemade gift that Alice can wear to remind her of the archer. She spent half the night finishing up the bracelet and the rest of the night drifting in and out of sleep, unable to contain her excitement.

The next day she delivered the bracelet and wasn't disappointed with Alice's reaction. Even better, Alice gave her a gift in return. Knowing how much Alice likes to hoard items, this was even more special to Robin. She couldn't stay long that day, but she left with the knowledge that for absolute certainty, she meant just as much to Alice as Alice did to her.

The next day, Robin strolled over to the tiny, wooden cabin, just like she usually does. As soon as she entered the clearing, the front door flung open and a worried looking Alice ran straight towards Robin, jumping into her arms. "Robin!"

Robin let out a grunt at the force of Alice colliding with her. She felt her friend's arms wrap tightly around her neck, her face tucked inwards towards her shoulder. Startled, it took Robin only a moment before she dropped her bow and wrapped both arms around the girl's waist, holding her as close as she physically could. Closing her eyes, Robin was breathing in everything she could about Alice. She had never been this close to the woman, and as worried as she was about her, she was in heaven holding her in her arms.

A few moments passed before Robin's concern bubbled to the surface.

"Hey, hey...what's going on? Are you ok?" Alice holds on for just a few seconds longer and with one final squeeze she releases her hold on Robin. Stepping back, Alice feels a moment of embarrassment for her actions. She was so excited and relieved to see Robin she just didn't think Robin may not have wanted that type of greeting.

"Sorry. I got carried away. It's just Rumple came by, and I thought I wouldn't see you and I didn't know what to do. I didn't mean to attack you like that."

Robin raises her right hand to Alice's cheek and gently cradles it. With a soft smile she replies, "That's the best hug I've had in a long time." Alice is relieved and rewards Robin with a crooked smile.

"Now, how about we go inside and you can tell me what happened with Rumple. It's getting a little cold out here anyway."

Alice smiles and nods while Robin grabs her bow that she dropped on the ground. As they begin their walk to the cabin, the blonde explorer hooks her arm through Robin's, holding on to her. Both of them can't help but think how natural this feels. They get inside to a fire already crackling. Robin sits on the bed while Alice sits in the chair in the corner, retelling how Rumple came to visit her and everything that happened with the dagger. Eventually the conversation turned lighter and the rest of the evening was spent laughing at stories of all the crazy, impossible things Alice conjured then had to deal with.

During a lull in the conversation, Robin looks outside to see it's dark and realizes she needs to head back home before her mother starts to worry. She begins to get up and states, "I should head back now. Are you going to be ok?"

Alice stands up and nods "Yeah, now that I saw you." This makes Robin blush.

Robin walks to the front door and opens it. She takes a step onto the porch and then turns around to find Alice right behind her. She leans in and kisses Alice's cheek softly, lingering for a few moments. Alice closes her eyes and takes in this precious moment in time. Robin pulls her head away just enough to be able to look into Alice's eyes. She sees Alice's shy smile and with a small smirk of her own, she says her farewell.

"See ya around Tower Girl."

Alice leans against the door frame, smiling wide as she watches her archer jog off into the wood line. When she's out of sight, she heads back in and closes the door. Once inside, she touches her cheek where Robin kissed her. For just the second time in her life, someone saw her and accepted her for just who she is. She will rest much easier tonight.

Little do either of the girls know, someone was watching from a distance. Someone who doesn't take kindly to thieves and witches. Someone with a score to settle. Someone who won't stop until one of them is dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!**

The next few days went very similar to that day. Robin would help her mom out in the morning and by noon she would be over at Alice's. She greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Most of the day was spent talking and exploring the woods around her house.

Today, Robin woke up and waited anxiously for Killian to arrive with his letter. She was chopping wood for her mother when she heard the front gate open. Her smile widened when she saw Nook walking in with a letter in his hand. She immediately stopped what she was doing and grabbed her bow and quiver. Running towards the new guest she yelled back to the side of the house where her mother was pulling sheets off a clothes line.

"Nook's here! I'm heading to Alice's! See you later!"

Killian holds up the letter with one hand. Robin runs past him, grabbing the letter mid stride, and continues running through gate on the trail that leads to her crush's house. She doesn't even slow down to close the gate, and doesn't look back. Killian shakes his head and chuckles as he starts walking towards the house where Zelena is standing, staring in the direction her love struck daughter just ran off to.

"Eager isn't she?"

Zelena shakes her head, "I wish she would be that eager to build the barn, but at this point I'll take what I can get." Killian just chuckles in response.

"So besides using my daughter as a letter delivery service, what brings you by?"

Killian pretends to be offended, "Can't future in-laws just spend time together?"

"We're not in-laws yet pirate." Zelena jokes. They both smile at each other, happy that their relationship has come this far. Through all of the curses and fighting and heartache this realm has seen, young love and families merging is a breath of fresh air.

"Aye. I did hear some talk about a couple of new arrivals to the town."

"Should we be worried?"

"Not sure yet. They keep to themselves. Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Thanks. I'll let Robin know to keep an eye out." Killian nods his head in affirmation and responds, "I wrote to Alice about it as well. They're strong girls. Let's hope their love isn't tested yet."

"Nook's here! I'm heading to Alice's! See ya later!" She grabs the letter and keeps running. She runs until she can't quite catch her breath anymore. She knew she wasn't going to be able to run the whole way to Alice's, but she saw the dark clouds gathering and wanted to try to make it to the cabin before a downpour happened. The path to the cabin was mostly dirt, which means when it rains, she's walking through mud. Deep, sticky mud that slows her down. She only gets a few minutes of walking in before she hears the thunder. She looks up and the rain begins to fall. Large droplets covering her from head to toe. She sighs, tucks the letter in her cloak, and takes off towards her destination.

Alice arose late that morning and immediately smiled. She's been doing that more often lately. She's always been an optimistic person, but ever since Robin came into her life, it's like she has a new reason to smile. She gets out of bed and stretches her arms above her head as she closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath in and smells the familiar scent of rain. Opening her front door she can see the dark sky looming above her. A storm is definitely moving in and it's moving in soon.

She walks back to her cabin and sits outside on the porch. Alice loves the rain. When she was in the tower after her Papa's heart was poisoned, it was one of the only times where something besides her voice made a sound. She would stay up all night just so she could listen to the water hitting trees outside. Thunder was a welcomed crescendo to the normal silence of the night. Today, however, she would not welcome the rain as she did in the past. This was the first time it rained since Robin began her visits, and Alice feared today would be the first day she wouldn't see her archer.

She sat in her chair on the porch as the rain began to fall. Her hopes of seeing Robin falling with it. Just as she was about to call it a day, a movement along Robin Road (the name she gave the pathway that Robin always took to visit her) catches her eye. Through the woods and into the clearing she sees the hooded figure bounding through the forest. She smiles when she realizes exactly who it is.

Robin takes off in a sprint to get through the opening in the woods outside of the cabin. With no canopy cover, she gets hit directly with the rain that has seemed to pick up in the last few minutes of her journey. She makes it to the cabin and takes the stairs two at a time, ending up right in front of Alice. She lifts her hood as she tries to catch her breath. She sees the blonde with a huge smile and she knows her journey was worth it.

"I didn't think you would come!"

"Of course I came. I had to give you this." She holds up the letter from Killian. Alice's smile doesn't change. She's happy to receive a letter from her Papa, but she was hoping Robin came for her company as well.

She takes the letter from Robin's hand, "Thank you."

Robin keeps her eyes on Alice and with a small grin still on her face she eases Alice's fears, "And I had to see you. I missed you." This got the reaction Robin was hoping for.

Alice grinned from ear to ear and jumped into Robin's arms. "I missed you too, Nobin."

"I told you to stop calling me that." Robin joked. Alice quickly let go of Robin and with a sudden worried look on her face she demanded Robin go inside and get warm in front of the fire. Robin definitely wasn't going to argue with that as she was cold and tired from her journey.

Robin walks inside first with Alice following closely behind. The archer takes off her cloak and hangs it on the hook they installed together. Alice takes a few blankets and puts them on the floor in front of the fire. Both women sit on the blanket facing each other. Robin realizes the way they're sitting and makes a joke about how last time they were in this position they were locked in a cage.

They talk for a few minutes about how quick the storm came and how crazy Robin is for trying to beat it here on foot. They spend a good hour just chatting and laughing, learning about the younger versions of each other. Alice wasn't surprised when Robin told her how much she loved just jumping into puddles as a kid and how mad it would make her mother. During a silence in their conversation, Robin glanced over at Alice's wrist and saw the bracelet she had given her, still tightly wrapped and secured. She reached over began to play with the threads the formed the knot on the inside.

"You still have this." Alice smiled and responded, "It's my favorite thing to wear."

This made Robin look up. When she did, she saw blue eyes staring right at her. She couldn't move. She could barely breathe. It was the same feeling as the first night they met. They were in the conjured, yellow bug and Robin knew she had fallen for the crazy tower girl. She almost kissed her that night. She regretted not doing so for the longest time. Now, she's looking at this amazing woman in front of her and she's frozen. The seconds seem like hours, and she doesn't know what to do. She panics and quickly drops Alice's hand.

Standing up as quick as she can, she finally finds the ability to speak, "I- uh- I better go." As Robin begins to walk towards the door Alice rises to a standing position on the blanket. She's looking at Robin confused and worried.

"But it's still raining outside."

"There's trees most of the way, and I can run fast."

"You'll get sick if you get wet again."

"My mom has a great soup for that. I swear it's actual magic."

Alice pauses for a moment and just stares at Robin. When Robin doesn't hear any other rebuttal she looks up and into the eyes of the woman she knows she's fallen in love with. She sees her, standing in front of the fire. Her arms are at her sides, shoulders slumped, looking at Robin with a mixture of sadness and pleading. With three simple words she solidifies Robin's next actions.

"Please, don't go." Robin realizes Alice didn't just mean tonight. Those words resonated deeper than leaving the cabin. They requested more than just not walking out the door. Those words weren't just about this moment, they were about forever.

Three words and Robin was done. There was no going back. She couldn't leave this place tonight without doing the one thing she's been dying to do for weeks. There's no more excuses. No more interruptions. No more fear. It's just her and Alice. She walks slowly to the blonde, never breaking eye contact. She stops only inches away from her partner. One hand goes to rest on Alice's waist while the other slowly raises to push a stray hair behind the girl's ear, coming to a resting place on the other girl's cheek. Looking into her eyes, Robin soft voice calms the storm in Alice.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Robin leans in and presses her lips softly onto Alice's. Letting herself get lost in the moment. When Alice doesn't pull away, Robin parts her lips and deepens the kiss. She feels one hand come to her face and another rest on her waist, mirroring her own actions. Both women feel a jolt shoot straight through their bodies. Neither could describe the electricity that circulated through the cabin in the moment their lips collided. It was nothing either one of them had experienced.

Moments ticked by as the young lovers expressed their emotion without words. The hand on Alice's cheek slipped back to the back of her neck, fingers becoming entangled in rustled blonde hair. The arm on Robin's waist gripped the area it lay as if that was the only way to stay grounded. Lips opened and closed in a dance that seemed choreographed just for them. Minutes passed before the women parted and rested their foreheads together, both trying to catch their breath. Robin lets her hand fall to the other woman's waist while Alice brings both arms up to wrap around her archer's neck. Both women close their eyes and try to take in the moment. With Alice in her arms, Robin speaks softly, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Alice giggles and just nuzzles Robin's nose with her own. Robin swoops in for one more kiss and then pulls Alice closer as she buries her head into blonde hair and the soft skin of the adventurer's neck. She feels the grip around her own neck tighten and revels in the safety she experiences in this moment. Robin can't see the tear that slips from the tightly shut eyes of the woman she's holding. She doesn't realizes that this minute in time is filling many of the holes left in Alice's heart from a life longing. As Alice holds tight to the hero in her arms, one thought runs through her mind.

 _This is home._


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shone through a window right onto Robin's face. She slowly opened her eyes, and took in her surroundings. She wasn't waking up in her room. A smile graced her lips when she remembered where she was. She remembered the previous night. The talking and stories. The kiss in front of the fire. The many kisses that followed after that. She reaches to her mouth with her fingers, remembering how soft Alice's lips were on hers.

Just as she started looking around to reorient herself, the woman who was occupying her mind opened the door and came walking in, her arms filled with chopped logs. Upon seeing Robin was awake, she gave her a big smile. "Hi."

Robin sits up in the bed and leans back on her hands with her arms stretched behind her. Smiling, she replies lightly, "Hi."

Alice walks over to the fireplace to place the logs in the bin set aside for them.

"I grabbed some of the logs that were still somewhat dry. I had to pull them from the middle of the pile. I'm going to leave them inside and hopefully they will dry up before tonight. It's not raining anymore but- Oh!"

Alice yelps when Robin reaches up, grabs her and pulls her down on bed the with her. She laughs as her archer wraps her arms around her and places kisses all over her face. Robin pulls Alice down so that she is lying on her back on the bed. She lays down beside her, propping her head up with her head, looking down onto her...girlfriend...friend...she's not sure. Both of them spend a few moments just staring into each other's eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Robin takes her free hand and caresses Alice's face, moving some stray hair behind her ear. She takes some time to study the face that is looking up at her. She wants to take in everything about the woman laying next to her. Just as she was getting lost in crystal blue eyes she heard the voice that pulled her back.

"I'm sorry about last night. I really-mmph"

Robin leaned in and cut off whatever apology Alice was going to give her. She let her lips move against the girl below her. She feels Alice's hands raise up to her face, holding her there. The women continue their unspoken communication for a few minutes before Robin breaks away.

"I better get back to my mom. She's probably worried I didn't go home last night."

Alice nods and brings Robin down for a chaste kiss before the girls get up. Robin gathers her coat and bow and quiver. They both walk outside and stand on the porch, facing each other, neither quite sure what to do next. Robin breaks the awkwardness and steps purposefully towards the blonde, wrapping one arm around her waist and kissing her deeply. Alice responds quickly, returning the kiss with both hands holding tight to Robin's face, holding her there as long as she can. Robin breaks the kiss and breathlessly bids farewell.

Robin walks down the steps to the porch and after one final look back over her shoulder, she takes off into the woods. Alice watches until she is out of sight, the smile never leaving her face. Once she can no longer see Robin, she turns and goes back inside the cabin. The rain is gone but it is by no means still sunny.

Stepping inside she closes the door and locks it, the smile still planted on her face. Walking over to the fireplace, she places more wood in. She goes to sit in the chair in the corner as she talks to one of her oldest friends, "Well Mr. Hatter, I think we definitely found a reason to stay."

Robin walks through the front gate of her home only a couple of hours after the sun rises. Zelena walks outside as soon as she hears the squeak of the gate.

"Where have you been? I've been worried all night!"

"Sorry mom. It was storming so I just crashed at Alice's. We don't really have cell service out here in the Enchanted Forest."  
Zelena just sighs and crosses her arms. She knows it was best for Robin to stay the night, but with the uncertainty of the newcomers and the already hostile view of magic in the area, she couldn't help but worry.

"Go inside and get cleaned up. I'll make her breakfast." Robin smiles and runs inside, kissing her mother's cheek on the way in.

After breakfast, Robin tells her mom she's going to go take a nap since the storm kept her awake last night. Zelena knows her daughter well enough to know Robin sleeps like a log during thunder storms, but she lets it go. The young woman lays on her bed with her hands behind her head and thinks back on the previous night with a smile on her face.

 _Alice's arms are wrapped tightly around her neck. She can't think of any other place she would rather be than with the blue eyed girl in her arms, holding her close. She pulled back and rested her forehead against the girl in front of her._

 _"I've seriously wanted to do that for so long." she confesses with a chuckle. She a giggle and a shy smile in response. With her arms still wrapped around her waist, she leans in for a sweet kiss. As her lips move in sync with Alice's, she feels a desire sweep through her that she's never felt before. Deepening the kiss, she walks Alice back towards the bed._

 _Alice feels the back of her legs hit the bed and as she sits down, she pulls Robin with her. Lips never breaking contact, the girls move onto the bed, Alice laying on her back with Robin holding herself up above her, their legs tangled together. Alice buries one hand into the hair of the woman who is currently resting on top of her. The other is gripping the clothing at the waist of said girl, as if she will disappear if she lets go._

 _Robin's tongue sneaks into her mouth and the kiss increases in passion. Robin begins to alternate kissing down Alice's neck and returning to the lips that have held her mind captive the last few weeks. As her partner begins to bend her knee and attempt to wrap it over Robin's leg, she becomes very aware of their positioning. Robin is resting on her left arm while her right is running over every inch the other girl will allow her to touch. Her legs are on either side of Alice's right leg, and she can feel herself getting worked up. Her body acting on its own accord, the archer's hips grind down into the girl below, eliciting a moan from both._

 _These actions continued for a few minutes before a bright flash and loud clash startled both women who broke apart quickly. Hearts beating fast and breathes coming in quick bursts, they look outside the window before Robin looks down at Alice and speaks._

 _"It was just thuder." Smiling she leans back in to continue where they left off. However, right as her lips touch those of the woman laying underneath her, a hand goes to her chest and she's pushed back a few inches._

 _Worried she did something wrong she pulls back furthers and looks at Alice with concern in her eyes._

 _"What's wrong? Did I do something?"_

 _"No! It's not that. I just-, can we just sleep tonight?"_

 _Robin smiles and nods her head. Caressing Alice's cheek, she places a chaste kiss on her lips and rolls to the side. Alice places her head on her chest and wraps one arm around the archer's waist. She rests her leg over Robin's and sighs contently._

 _Robin wraps her arm around the girl next to her and gives her one final kiss on her forehead "good night Tower Girl."_

 _Alice nuzzles in tighter to Robin's side in response. How does she tell this amazing woman that she's never been with anyone before? How does she tell her that she's scared to go too far because she doesn't know how she will cope with losing her? Alice has never been this far with anyone. She's never fell this deeply._

 _She'll tell Robin tomorrow. She'll tell her everything tomorrow. For now, she will fall asleep in the arms of her hero._

Over at the small cabin, Alice is tending to the fire. The clouds are slowly beginning to clear, but the cool temperature is still around. While she's kneeling in front of the fireplace, she hears a loud knock on the door. Thinking it's Robin, she runs to the door and opens it with a smile.

"You came back fa-oh, hi. I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. I'm Alice." She reaches her hand out to the hooded figure standing in front of her. She never noticed the knife until it was too late.

A/N: Special shout out to RandomGnome for the constant words of encouragement!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **This does have a little bit of violence in it, but nothing graphic.**

Robin awoke the next morning to the bright light of the sun shining into her room. The storm had passed. She stretched her arms and legs out as far as they could reach. When the memories of the past two days came back to her mind, she smiled contently.

She kissed her. She finally kissed her, and it was amazing! She had kissed plenty before. Girls, boys, didn't matter. This kiss, though. This kiss she had been really waiting for. The women had been dancing around each other for weeks. Her only regret is that she didn't do it sooner. It's ok though because now she can kiss her whenever she wants.

Robin climbs out of bed and starts changing to get ready for the day. She walks into the common area of her home and sees her mother sweeping dirt out of the front door. The sound of the bedroom door closing causes Zelena to look up from where she is cleaning, "Good Morning Darling."

"Morning Mom. Can I help you with that?"

"Oh I'm almost finished here. Could you grab some eggs from the chickens though? Since you're up I might as well make breakfast. Unless you have somewhere else you need to run off to..." Zelena leaves the sentence hanging with a playful, but pointed look at her daughter.

Robin blushes, "Mom, come on. You said you wouldn't be over protective if I came back here."

"I'm not! I'm just saying if there's a cute blonde girl that needs your company I understand."

Robin smiles and softly replies, "Thanks."

"I'll just waste away here by myself. I hope I don't fall. No one will be around to help me..."

Robin just rolls her eyes and walks towards the chicken coup "So dramatic"

Robin and Zelena spend the morning eating breakfast and working on things around the home and yard. As much as the archer loves spending time with Alice, she does miss these moments with her mom. Zelena is much more carefree here. She feels like she finally can have a friend in her mom.

As she finishes hammering in a plank on the broken fence, she realizes it's close to noon. Gathering up her tools she walks over to her mother, "All done."

Zelena looks up from where she is moving clothes from a wash bin to the clothesline. She is thankful for her daughter spending time with her this morning, but she also can see that antsy look in her eyes. She knew her daughter would fall in love eventually. She's happy for her, but she knows she losing her girl. It's been just the two of them for so long. She knew this day would come, she just thought she would be more ready.

Smiling at her daughter, she nods her head in the direction of the front gate, where Robin is always running out of.

"Go."

"Thanks Mom! Love you!" And with a kiss on the cheek, Robin grabs her bow and quiver and takes off out the gate and down the now well beaten path.

Robin gets to the clearing in front of the cabin. Usually she sees Alice sitting on the porch or doing some work outside, especially on a sunny day like this. However, she doesn't the blonde anywhere. She walks closer to the cabin, looking around in the tree line to see if she can spot her blue clothing. When she doesn't see anything she continues walking to the cabin.

It's weird for Alice not to greet her.

"Alice?" She calls out as she begins to ascend the porch steps. Looking down she sees something colorful. She bends down and holds the colorful bracelet in her hand. The one she gave her weeks ago. The one she told her she would never take off. Raising her eye sight, she eyes the front door. She notices it's cracked open.

She takes small baby steps towards the door, praying to find Alice asleep. She hopes the bracelet just fell off. Hoping this isn't anything more than her over reacting.

She grabs an arrow and loads her bow, just incase. Pointing the weapon at the ground, she uses her shoulder to slowly open the door and walk in. Looking around she sees nothing is in its place. All of Alice's collectables that she place on top of the mantle are spread on the floor. The chair and table in the corner seem to have been knocked over and the chair has at least one broken leg.

Robin's heart starts to race as she continues to look around. The evidence of what happened is screaming in her face. The cabin looks like a tornado came in and just moved everything around. As she's taking everything in she notices a red mark on the door frame. Upon further inspection, she realizes it's blood.

Robin runs out of the cabin and leaps off the porch. She doesn't lose momentum as she begins her back to her home, running the fastest she's ever run. The trail is still drying from the storm so she's splashing into puddles and falling every so often, only to immediately get up. Her lungs are burning by the time she reaches the front gate.

Barely able to get it out, she manages to weakly call her mother. Zelena hurries out the house, able to hear the worry in her daughter's voice. Her eyes go wide upon seeing Robin, barely able to walk into the gate. She's covered in mud and sweat is dripping in large droplets down her face.

Robin is able to make it a few more steps before she falls into her mother's arms. Zelena catches her and holds her close to her in a hug. Her arms wrapping around her baby girl. She faintly hears "Mom she's gone."

Zelena pulls back and puts her hands on either side of the girl's face, looking at her intently. Looking into her eyes, thinking she will find the answers there.

"Who's gone?"

"Alice. Someone took her. Mom, there was blood." Robin says the last sentence with the most concerned voice Zelena has ever heard. She nods her head and looks at her daughter.

"Do you know who would want to do this?"

"No, but whoever it is will regret their decision. I'm going to find her." Once Robin was able to get past the immediate fear for her girlfriend, she got mad. She got determined. She found that hero spirit her father had. Zelena saw it and smirked. If Robin was anything like her father, Alice would be back in a few days.

Zelena stepped back, "Ok. We need to find her first. Do you have anything of hers?"

Robin sadly holds up the bracelet. Zelena recognizes it immediately and with a somber acknowledgement of what it was, she takes it from Robin's hands.

"We can do a locator spell and see where they've taken her. Robin, we'll find her."

"I know mom. She's- I-..."Robin struggled to find the words. Thankfully Zelena already knew.

"I know darling."

Alice slowly opens her eyes, fighting through the gravel like feeling that wants her to keep them closed. She's laying on her side on a hard layer of dirt. Everything is dark around her except for the fire that burns about 10 feet away.

Slowly she tries to sit up, but her hands don't seem to be doing what she wants them to. Looking down, she realizes her wrist are tied together with a thick rope. Struggling to free herself, she only tears through her skin and doesn't get any looser. She looks around quickly and notices she is alone. Someone must have built the fire which means someone must be coming back.

Looking around at her surroundings she realizes she's in a cave somewhere. There's no light except for the small fire in front of her, so she must be pretty far back in. There's nothing else in the cave. No mat for sleeping. No remnants of food. Nothing. No one lives here. This is just a holding place for her. The only sounds around her are the crackling of the fire and her own breathing.

She starts looking around her for something to cut the rope. It's a long shot, but maybe her captor made a misstep. She looks from her wrists and follows the rope to see that it has been tightly secured to a boulder on the side of the cave. She would have to either cut the rope or move the boulder. Neither option seems very viable.

She starts to hear a faint noise. Whistling. Someone is coming! She quickly lays back down on the ground and closes her eyes. Hopefully she can play it off that she hasn't awoken yet and whoever kidnapped her will leave again. She can hear the whistling and footsteps getting closer. Focusing on her breathing, she works to remain as calm and still as possible. The whistling is right next to her. She can feel the presence of someone standing over her.

 _Don't move. Don't move. Don't move._

"omph!" She feels a kick to her stomach, knocking the breath out of her. She curls up to protect herself from any further harm.

"I can see your footprints in the dirt. I know you're awake."

Just like that her plan was done. It takes her a moment, but she's finally able to get her breath back. She slowly sits up, resting her back against the jagged wall behind her, her legs outstretched in front of her. Her head is looking down, not even bothering to look at the other person in the room.

"What do you want from me?" Alice asks, trying to hide the anger in her voice.

The response came quickly. The voice was familiar. She knows who it is before she even looks up. She remembers everything about that day, so she certainly remembers him.

"I told you that you were trouble. And I don't like trouble."


End file.
